


Today I Saw Freddie

by FireSparkling



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cats, Gen, HIV/AIDS, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSparkling/pseuds/FireSparkling
Summary: A little story about Freddie's cats. Enjoy.





	Today I Saw Freddie

Today, a stranger comes to me and picks me. He’s tall with fur on his face. There’s something about him which makes me happy. He holds me. He pets me. He takes me to his home, saying I’ll love it. I’m glad I’m somewhere else. It’s a large home. There are at least 3 rooms.

Today I learned the stranger’s name’s Freddie or Mercury? I don’t know. I love Freddie. He feeds me tasty food. It’s a lot better than other stuff. There are also others who live here. I think there’s 5 or 6. He brings another one home every once in a while. They’re fun to run around with. We hiss sometimes. I like them. I went to sleep with him petting me.

Today Freddie came home after he’s been gone for over a year. He toured in places called West Germany and France. A man named Jim took care of us. Jim lives here. I missed him so much. I’m super happy he’s back. I curled up to him and Freddie said he missed me.

Today Freddie came home sad. He said something about dying or something. What does dying mean? I’ll try to keep him happy by “Kneading him”, as he likes to call it. I curl up to him in bed. It’s not helping. He talks to me about how he’s dying. I sit and he pets me.

Today Freddie’s pressing his hands on the box. He’s making sad sounding noises. He’s crying and moving his hand on paper. I hop on the box. I make a noise with my paws. He quickly picks me up. He sets me next to him. He says he’s busy. He talks about how he’ll write a song called Delilah. Now he’s writing a song with “my makeup may be flaking”.

Today Freddie talked to someone saying “I can come in for a few hours”. He left for a few days before coming back. I’m worried. He spends the day sleeping and petting us.

Today Freddie’s pressing on the box again. He’s singing too but it’s less sad. I don’t know what he’s doing. He’s spending more time with the box than with us. I also noticed he’s a lot thinner. Hope he gets better soon.

Today Freddie’s in pain, saying he’s not taking meds. I can’t make it go away. No matter how much I “knead” him. I want him to feel better soon.

Today Freddie had someone come over. A tall man named Jim or Miami or Beach? He’s less fluffy than other Jim. He talked to Jim about how he has this AIDS thing. He says he feels death knocking or something. I cuddle him. When he falls asleep, he doesn’t wake up. He feels cold.

Today I saw Freddie again. He said, “I missed you so much, sweetie”. I missed him so much. I love Freddie forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
